Tear You Apart
by Sugarlashes
Summary: Katsuki is very lonely...or maybe not. KatsukixAkabane Lemon. Please R&R!
1. Tear You Apart I

**Characters:** Akabane Kurodo, Katsuki Fuchoin  
**Warnings:** Etto…this time, it is yaoi! Lemon! Hard! No fluffness! (Ok maybe a little) Oh I'm so proud of myself! Oh, and I'm using "Akabane", "Jackal" and "Dr. Jackal" for the same person. Hope you don't mind.  
**Inspiration: **Aah, a marvellous song called Tear You Apart (…doh) by She Wants Revenge. This doesn't match the song too much but what the hell right?  
_Blah_thoughts "blah"normal talking

------------------Tear You Apart (Part 1 of 2)

Saturday night. Late enough for al the street lights to be off. Late enough for every house in the neighbourhood to be in total silence, lights off too. Late enough for the Fuchoin family heir, Katsuki, to be walking his way home, after his newly acquired job.  
And that was very, very late. He was walking as normal as always, maybe a little more tired than other days but hey, it had been a hard week. Maybe because stupid people, not capable to turn on a computer by themselves, hadn't stopped calling the whole fucking day. Maybe because his payment was one week late; and the fact that his beloved Juubei wasn't there was not helping. He had taken a fun trip (If you call fun helping MakubeX with some new bullies, then yeah, it was a fun trip) to the Infinite Fortress. Katsuki felt so...alone…so weak…

_Oh God, will this stupid road ever come to an end?! _He desperately thought. The (horrible) truth was that he was twenty-five blocks away from his department. At the thought of this he sighed and continued walking, absorbed in his worries, eyes half closed. He was so distracted that he didn't notice a figure moving in the darkness of the alley he had just walked into.

_Damn -_he sighed_- I wish Juubei was here…I'm freezing…_  
Again, he didn't notice the now more visible black figure moving behind him.  
He was too busy cursing and complaining. What he did notice was a noise of garbage cans crashing on the floor. He gasped while turning around.

"These…streets" Katsuki whispered "I'm…scared"  
A deep voice chuckled

"Oh, please, don't be…"  
Said the mysterious voice, almost in a purr.

"Who…who's there?!" Gasped Katsuki, grabbing his bells as a reflection.  
"Respond! I am Katsuki Fuchoin, one of the four kings of the Infinite Fortress, and heir from the Fuchoin family! Answer me!"  
He suddenly felt brave, until darkness revealed a bright white smile, that appeared to mock of his words.

"Hm…you shouldn't introduce yourself to strangers…it puts you in a dangerous disadvantage"  
The man voice laughed and mysteriously appeared behind Katsuki.

"But this time, it's alright, Katsu-kun"  
Katsuki flipped  
"Ah, Akabane-san...it's…just you"

"Just me? Oh, you mean you don't like to see me, Katsuki?"  
Katsuki thought he certainly wasn't.

"I…Iie…it's just…you really scared me…"  
Said the boy, flipping again. He didn't knew why, the only presence of the man made him nervous. Besides, he was just…too close.

"Do I make you shiver, Katsu-kun?"  
Said Akabane, getting closer to Katsuki and slowly licking his neck.

"W-What are you doing!"  
Shouted the chestnut trying to escape, but Jackal grabbed his shirt and stopped him from running.

"Akabane-san...!"

"You're beautiful, Katsuki-kun…your beauty is proper for a man or a woman…you are certainly beautiful…"  
Whispered the taller to Katsuki's ear, biting it, making the boy moan.

"Ak…aah…S-stop…"  
He bleed. Jackal started nibbling and licking his neck.

"A-Akabane-san…A…Ah…I-Itai…"  
Katsuki started sweating like he never had before

"Akabane-San…Onegai"  
He repeatedly asked Dr. Jackal to stop. But he was lying. He didn't wanted that delicious tickling to stop.

"Katsuki…do you really want me to stop?"  
Akabane Said. Katsuki blushed. He…didn't.

"Akabane-saan…Ak…aah…"

"Hm…you don't, right? You want me to go on, and give you what you want…do you really think I hadn't noticed your nerves? I'm the only one here that hides it well…but since it's you…-He kissed the boy's neck-I won't do it anymore…You get me so hard, Katsuki, I've waited so long…"  
He caressed Katsuki's fore shoulder getting a loud moan from the boy. Jackal chuckled.

"Interesting spot, Katsu-kun"  
He whispered, licking Katsuki's way from his ear to his shoulder.

"Aaah…Akabane-san…Ha-Hai"  
The man smiled

"Isn't here a cold place for us to intimate?"  
Katsuki blushed deeper, and Akabane appeared to notice it.

"You are the cutest I've ever seen…I can not wait, Katsuki-kun"

"Don't…I mean…Don't stop, Akabane-san"

"You want me to do it now…ne, Katsuki-kun?"

"Hai…onegai, do it…do it fast…I'm cold"  
Katsuki said. And he truly was, Akabane could feel it.  
The black haired took Katsuki from his shoulders and made him flip; Immediately after he wrapped his left arm around his victim's neck, putting the boy's lips to his and introducing abruptly his tongue to Katsuki's mouth; After a long kiss, Akabane whispered:  
"I Won't let you feel the cold air on your beautiful skin…" And kissed him again. 


	2. Tear You Apart II

Katsuki didn't knew how, they started walking. Jackal landed him his coat, leaving him with just a black vest and black leather pants.

_He is so…hot…_  
"So hot…"  
"Hm? –Akabane smiled- Thanks, coming from you, that must be an accomplishment"  
Katsuki gasped  
"did…did I said that loud?"  
Jackal laughed loudly  
"Katsu-chan, you're like a child"  
Katsuki blushed again.

After a long silence, and a surprisingly not-so-long walk, they arrived Katsuki's department. There was, obviously, no one home. So they immediately got up to Katsuki's room.

"Akabane-san…"  
The man was not in the mood for talking and didn't waste any time. He hurled on top of Katsuki and passionately kissed him.

"Ah…kabane-sa…"  
An uncontrolled Dr. Jackal ripped off Katsuki's shirt and pants.  
He started liking the Fuchoin's chest and nipples.

"Aaah! Akabane!"

Jackal looked up to Katsuki's face, who suddenly gasped and looked other way.  
That was it. He just couldn't take it anymore. He needed it…so bad.

Akabane Kurodo wasn't a man of patience, Katsuki knew it when he was being wildly stripped from his underwear.  
Jackal, again, didn't waste any time and grabbed the boy's uncovered member licking the tip with frenzy. Katsuki was moaning his soul out.

_You are so…desirable, so delicious…I want to bite you…tear you apart…_

Akabane climbed up to Katsuki's face and kissed him.

_How…how did it ended up this way? Loneliness comesg with no good…this is so damn wrong…but so damn right…_Katsuki thought as Jackal started nibbling his neck, and then his nipples.

_So damn right…_

Akabane got back to Katsuki's erection, licking and lightly nibbling.  
"Ah…Aka…Aah! I'm…I…"

"No! Not yet!" Jackal shouted and stopped his playing.

"N…nani?!"  
Akabane flipped the Fuchoin at the same time he undressed himself.  
He kissed Katsuki's back and gave him some fingers to lick, something he obediently did. Katsuki knew what was coming.

"Ready, Katsuki-kun?"  
"Ha…Hai…"

The poor boy screamed when one, two and then three moving fingers where inside of him. Incommodious, painful…pleasant…

"I-IIE! ITAII! AKABANE-SAAN!"  
"I know –he kissed Katsuki's hip- But still, you like it, right?"  
Katsuki bit his lip

"Now…one, two…"  
The Fuchoin turned back his head to face Jackal

"Akabane-S-San…are you my…seme?"  
Akabane smiled  
"…three"  
He entered Katsuki's virginity with a single hip movement.  
"H…GA-AAH…A…BA…SAN!"  
"Hm? You're telling me that you've never done this before? Not even with Juubei-san?"  
"I…Iie…I ha-hadn't"  
Jackal smiled again

"Better, I've got you all for me"  
He started moving faster, discovering a lot of different spots in Katsuki.

"AH! AKABANE-SAN! AKABANE-SAAN!"  
Jackal got Katsuki on his knees and grabbed him by the hair to bite his ear again.

"Akabane-san…mo-move…"  
And he did. They where moving together, as one.

"Ak…saa…hh…Aahhh"

"That…"

"G…gaahh…Ak…AKABANE-SAAAN!"

Jackal filled up Katsuki and the Fuchoin came over the bed. They moved as one, they came…as one.

"A-Akabane-san…"

"Hm…"

"How…how did this happen?"

Jackal smiled  
"Loneliness comes with no good, Katsuki-kun"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konnichiwa! Oh I totally LOVED writing this! I Hope you enjoyed it too! Please forgive the grammar and all that stuff, my editor is on vacations. Well, that's life right? Full of people who can't even write their name. I am truly one of those. I'm starting a club you know? Heh, please review!! 


End file.
